Arranged Love
by SearingCinders
Summary: When Sugar Rush gets an upgrade everyone should be excited, right? But the upgrade doesn't bring good news to everyone and Vanellope is in for yet another shock when she finds out what the upgrade will mean for both her and her fellow racers. Will Vanellope be able to fulfill her duties as princess? What is certain though is that it'll be a bumpy ride.


**A/N: Hey you all. I watched **_**Wreck-It-Ralph**_** with my little brothers and the plot for this story just popped into my mind, so I'm going to give it a shot. There will be relationships, heartbreak, adventure, and some not-so-great surprises in store for both my readers and the characters, so stay tuned. Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, but before I start this story, I should fill you in on what's happened to me recently. I am a racer from the game Sugar Rush as well as its princess, well I am now at least. You see, a couple of years ago, a crazy ex-character named Turbo invaded my game and damaged my code, making the game's system register me as a glitch. He also locked up the memories of everyone in the game and programmed them all to hate me, so my life hadn't been so great.

Turbo then posed as Sugar Rush's ruler, King Candy, to make sure that no one would disobey him. He kept this facade up for three years. With some help from some characters from other arcade games, I unmasked Turbo for who he truly was and regained my rightful position as princess. If you thought this would be the most shocking thing to happen to me then think again.

Deep within the castle of Sugar Rush, I found a hidden dungeon with two prisoners locked up in it. The real King Candy, who turned out to be my father, and Queen Frostina, my mother. Apparently, Turbo's plan was to imprison me with them, but when I escaped his grasp he resorted to erasing my memories and turning me into a glitch. I immediately freed them and with the royal family back into power, Sugar Rush once again became a fun place to be in.

This is where my story truly starts.

* * *

"Vanellope, we're getting an upgrade." I jumped, not expecting to hear the voice of Candlehead, one of my fellow racers, right in my ear.

"Ah! Candlehead, I've told you to stop sneaking up behind me." I complained. I paused for a moment before realizing what she just told me. "Wait, Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade?"

"Sorry, Vanellope, I couldn't resist. Anyway, Litwak was locking up and he came right up to the front of our game and said 'Just wait until tomorrow, kids will be lining up to play you after your upgrade is complete.', then he left." Candlehead stopped to take a breath. "I think it will happen tomorrow morning before the arcade opens."

"This is great. I have to go tell my parents." With that I glitched into my cart and drove off for the castle.

The gates were being patrolled by the Oreo guards who seemed to think they had to keep repeating "Or-e-o. Oreeee-o". They stopped and saluted me as I drove by and entered the throne room, still in my cart.

My parents were standing near the throne talking with Sour Bill. King Candy looked the same as Turbo when he was pretending to be the monarch. My father though was more calm and didn't act like a whack job with a sugar high. I defiantly got my looks from my mother. She had waist length black hair, half of it hanging in a pony tail while the rest ran down her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and always had a confident, positive attitude. Both of them were a little thin from living in a dungeon for the past couple of years, but they were quickly regaining their health.

"Vanellope, we told you many times not to drive in the throne room." my mother scolded.

"And I've asked just as many times why not. There are tunnels leading here for a reason." I said back. I glitched out of my kart and walked over to where they were standing. "Anyway, I got news from Candlehead that Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade in the morning."

"Wonderful, there will probably be some new racers and tracks. This will defiantly be exciting."

My father seemed to be in deep conversation with Sour Bill. They were muttering back and forth quietly, but I managed to catch the last part. "Make sure Rancis comes by the castle before opening tomorrow, I must tell him."

Sour Bill nodded and walked out of the room.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Rancis in trouble?" Rancis may be a bit self-centered at times, but he wasn't one who would normally cause trouble, like Gloyd.

"No, no, sweetheart. Everything is fine." I could tell he was lying and I was about to argue when my mother cut in.

"Vanellope just told me that we're getting an upgrade. Isn't that nice?" I could tell she was trying to deflect the topic.

_'What are they hiding from me?' _I thought. I opened my mouth to demand and explanation when there was a knock on the throne room doors. Sour Bill came back and opened the doors revealing my friends, the ones who helped me stop Turbo.

There was Wreak-It-Ralph, he was the bad guy for the game Fix It Felix Jr., but after arcade hours he was more of a good guy then most of the other characters I've met. Next to Ralph was his game partner, Fix-It-Felix Jr., he was obviously the good guy, based on the game's name. And standing behind Felix was his wife, Sergent Tamora J. Calhoun, the main character of the game Hero's Duty. Despite the fact that she was nearly two times as tall as Felix, they loved each other. It was pretty disgusting when they got all mushy with each other.

"Hey Vanellope, ready to go game jumping?" Ralph asked.

I glitched over onto his shoulder. "Of course." I said, smirking. I turned back to my parents. "You still didn't answer my question, but I'll get my answer when I return."

My parents smiled in what looked like relief. "Stay safe sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes. They are defiantly hiding something from me and I will find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Prologue _fine._ So, what do you think Vanellope's parents are hiding from her? It's kind of obvious, based on the title, but for those who can't figure it out, the answer will be given in the next chapter. Now I will warn you that the upgrade is going to make all of the racers older. They'll all be about eighteen now. I imagine Vanellope looking kind of like the image art for the story. That's how I'll be seeing her, not that you guys have to. Anyway, chapter one will be up soon, hang with me, reviews are always wanted and loved. A.K.A: No reviews = sad writer. So please please please review. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
